fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Cannot Exist Without Evil
Category:Datwikiguy Dark grey smoke rose to the red clear sky as the two mages faced off in the middle of the ruined district, the magic around them was unsual but similar, as if both of these powerful wizards must have a connection to the same thing. Each looked right into the eyes of the other, both grinning as they finally entered their battle stance for the main event of their performance, a public show to the remaining survivors of the deadly event who surrounded the two mages and watched from a safe distance. "So it finally come to this then Klanker? Once I am finished with you, Killweave and Jinkx will be the next to taste my flames." The red haired man warned as he held his arms out from his side, both torched up with bright red fire illuminating his side of the field. "I see that Fuyu hasn't joined you yet, I guess I can take care of him later. Right after your head rolls from your body Uepon!" The white haired man responded confidently before lunging towards Uepon with his fist, which radiated a mix of green and black particles that surrounded both his hands, Klanker's sinister look was all that Uepon could focus on. Bang An large explosion of darkness splattered from the collision of Klanker's fist and Uepon's body, as Uepon was sent flying backwards several metres straight into the dirt and rubble that stood frim as Uepon violently landed on it, leaving the Wizard Council member with cuts and bruises which he revealed as he stood back up. Nothing except a smile was left on Uepon's face as held out both his fists placed together as such to cast his Make spell, "Darkness-Make: Claws" Uepon yelled which caused the dark ethernano from inside him to flow into his hands, building and shaping themselves to form long black claws on each of Uepon's knuckles. "I believe we wield the same magic Klanker am I correct? Then show me what you are capable of." Uepon declared as he challenged Klanker infront of the watchers. Klanker responded with a simple smile... "Darkness-Make: Dragon" The grey haired man exclaimed with the swipe of his fist to the side, as a perfect model of a dragon began shaping itself as it rose from the ground, created by Klanker's releasing of Darkness ethernano into the atmosphere. The darkness made dragon roared furiously into the sky as Klanker began to laugh proudly, Uepon was unresponsive for he was unamused or even interested in the dragon formed by Klanker. Klanker swiped again with his palm downward to the ground, which seemed to order the dragon off the ground, as the dragon had forcibly pushed itself from the ground and into the air with it's wings sending strong bursts of air which even the spectators could feel. "Jinkx is against this form of my magic, but I guess I can disobey her for once, just to make sure you go down Uepon." Klanker said disapproving his actions before smiling at the thought of serving Jinkx. The dragon roared as it glided through the air, sending gusts of wind into the people as it swiftly flew over the ruined district. The people around them broke in terror as screams and crying was heard from the distances. "I see why she'd be against it, it seems to be more powerful than some of your advanced weapons is it not? It'd make the war less fun for her." Uepon suggested to Klanker as the dragon continued to roar and fly over the two mage's arena, "For your sake just hope this doesn't end too quickly." . "What? What is the boy saying?" Klanker whispered to himself as he questioned Uepon's last remark, "Hope this doesn't end to quickly. What, what's going to happen?". As Uepon let go of his Darkness made claws that faded from the wind flowing by, Uepon stood firmly against the gust of air from the dragon's wings, showing no sign of difficulty from the typhoon like breeze. Uepon looked towards Klanker who was unaware of Uepon's plan, then quicklu setting his sights on the darkness made dragon, that continued to roar into the air added by the screams of the people below. The red haired mage closed his eyes from the black dragon, the grey smoke, the screaming people, the red sky, and the grey haired man, concentrating on his magic that happened on the outside. Opening his eyelids in an instant Uepon was met by a purple magical rune infront of him glowing a strange purple aura around it, Dead Wave. Uepon had already planned it out in his head, by shooting the dragon maybe he could get Klanker to respond peacefully and stay under the custody of the rebellion with his intact. Aiming his sights on the dragon Uepon aimed carefully infront of the gliding beast as it soared through the sky, readying his fist to activate the trigger of this spell. With an unusual sense of confidence Uepon immediatly threw his hand straight into the centre of the magical rune, sending the contained energy inside the sign to burst out from the other side and towards the direction of Uepon's fist. The purple magical blast lined through the sky and right into the dark dragon, making the grand beast wail in pain as it threw it's wings around to keep it in air, but failing as it sent the dragon tumbling to the ground. Klanker smiled impressed as he viewed his dragon fall towards the ground, but couldn't help but realise that a wandering child had walked into their battle, and was in the middle of the dragon's growing shadow as it neared the earth. Quickly thinking of scenarios to save the child and attack Uepon, Klanker was pressured in the responsibility of a child's life, causing him to lose focus and run for the trapped youngling. As the dragon neared the ground Klanker had used his enhanced speed to knock the child out of the dragon's way, saving the child but sacrificing himself. The dragon exploded and distintergrated into the air, with it's particles rising from the ground and into the sky just as the clouds of smoke did around the city. Klanker was nowhere to be seen when the dragon collapsed and faded from the sight of the people leaving many spectators of the short lived fight to wonder what had happened to Klanker. As chatter began to emerge from the fearful crowd Uepon watched as the civillians pondered on the Shade of Sheol member's sudden absence to the area. "All of you," Uepon announced, claiming the attention and focus of the people around him as his voice boomed in the ruins of the district, "Back away now, this isn't finished". Uepon knew it wasn't for he could still sense a presence similair to Klanker's around him, though he couldn't tell where from for Klanker's ethernano was meddling with Uepon's senses. "Come out now Klanker! The fight hasn't ended yet I hope." Uepon said calling out for the Herboren mage, "Darkness-Make: Claws!". "Wait, who said that?" Uepon asked himself in response to the Darkness make that casted in the vicinity, tossing himself around to find out the source of the magic spell. Paranoid of the mysterious cast Uepon turned back around, only to find Klanker behind him with one of his claws near Uepon's face, startling the Wizard Council member who had surprisingly retained his position. "There you are, I was worried that you wouldn't come back." Uepon joked with a sardastic grin to Klanker, who had also a smile on his face due the confidence in his stance. Uepon was dizzy, his vision was blurry while his head felt light as if he was unconcious for a period of time. He opened his eyes to find himself on the ground in the dirt, not anywhere near Klanker anymore, and facing towards the red smoked sky. "Sir! I apologise for my aim but I wasn't too sure if I was going to have enough time to get you out alive!" A familiar voice reached out for Uepon from a distance. Still hazy from waking up Uepon attempted to push himself up, turning around onto his belly and forcing his body up frm the ground as he then leant on his knees. "Klanker, wheres Klanker?" Uepon mumbled as he faced the blurry figure that soon stood right next to him, noticing a long metallic object pointing down from the figure that seemed to be stained in red. "You won't need to worry about Klanker no more sir," the figure said as Uepon progressed in getting his vision clear once again, finally making out who his mystery friend was that stood next to him, "I've dealt with him.". And in his hand was a long katana, with a hilt of red and gold and a blade stained with splatters of blood, "Fuyu... you took your time." Uepon remarked with a quiet chuckle.Category:DatwikiguyCategory:Fairy Tail: Disorder